With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels have been gradually widely applied in people's lives. At present, based on the configuration, touch screen panels include add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels. An add-on mode touch panel is obtained by separately producing a touch screen and a liquid crystal display (LCD) which are adhered together to form an LCD with touch function. An on-cell touch panel is obtained by directly producing touch parts on one side of a color filter substrate of an LCD away from a liquid crystal layer. Compared with the add-on mode touch panel, the on-cell touch panel can reduce the thickness of the whole touch panel and improve the light transmission rate.
Currently, the mainstream LCDs of horizontal electric field broad view angle core technology involve the advanced super dimension switch (ADS) technology. The core technology of the ADS technology is that: multi-dimensional electric fields are formed by electric fields generated on edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and electric fields generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so that all the alignment liquid crystal molecules between slit electrodes and over electrodes in a liquid crystal cell can be rotated, and hence the working efficiency of liquid crystals and the light transmittance can be improved. The ADS technology can improve the image quality of an LCD and has the advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture opening ratio, low chromatic aberration, non push Mura and the like. Based on different applications, the modified technology of the ADS technology includes high-transmittance I-ADS technology, high-aperture-ratio H-ADS technology, high-resolution S-ADS technology, and the so on.
In general, in an ADS mode LCD, in order to reduce the impact of static in the external environment on the display quality, one whole layer of shielding electrode will be deposited on one side of the color filter substrate of the ADS mode LCD away from the liquid crystal layer; and hence touch parts are disposed on the shielding electrode to finally form an on-cell touch panel. The touch parts specifically include touch sensing electrodes and touch drive electrodes which are arranged and intersect, and metal bridges for bridging adjacent touch drive electrodes or adjacent touch sensing electrodes. In the touch panel with the structure, large capacitance will be formed between the touch drive electrodes or the touch sensing electrodes and the shielding electrodes below the touch drive electrodes or the touch sensing electrodes. The capacitance will reduce the sensitivity of touch sensing and affect the accuracy of touch operation.